


Raincheck

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Midvale, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Newly engaged, Alex and Maggie head to Midvale. Their plans to soak up the sun, however, don't exactly go to plan...





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatdoidowiththisthingnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoidowiththisthingnow/gifts).



> for whatdoidowiththisthing - hope you enjoy, and hope you're having a great summer :D

The world had nearly ended on Tuesday.

In the wee hours of Wednesday, the rest of her life had began.

Alex had proposed and Maggie, without an ounce of hesitation, had said yes.

They were engaged, very much in love and very, very happy.

So happy, in fact, that Maggie wakes thinking it, and the past six months, have all been the most amazing dream. The black piece of string that had been tenderly tied around her finger by her fiancee, in lieu of a ring, reassures her that it wasn’t.

As does the beautiful woman that’s sitting up, eyes on her.

‘You’re staring,’ Maggie mumbles.

‘I’m admiring,’ Alex corrects. ‘Admiring my fiancee. ‘Cause she’s absolutely gorgeous.’

 _Fiancee_. The word gives her chills. ‘Mine isn’t so bad either,’ she smiles.

Alex reaches over, runs fingers through Maggie’s hair. ‘What do you want to do today?’ They don’t just have a rare day off, they have an ultra rare week off, as a thank you by their respective bosses for their efforts in halting the Daxamite invasion. ‘I was thinking, maybe, I could take you shopping? Get you a proper ring?’

Maggie likes that idea. ‘And I’ll get you one too.’

‘You don’t have to.’

‘I _want_ to,’ she says. ‘So I can show the whole world how lucky I am that you’re mine...in a non-creepy, non-possessive way.’

‘You can be possessive, I don’t mind,’ Alex grins.

Maggie wraps an arm around Alex’s waist. ‘Mine,’ she growls.

Alex giggles.

She pushes Alex’s shirt up, exposing skin so she can smother a toned stomach in kisses. ‘Mine.’ Another kiss. ‘Mine.’ And another. ‘Mine.’ And over and over again, the kisses serving as punctuation, and leave her fiancee breathless from giggling.

‘M-Maggie,’ she manages.

Maggie looks up.

‘Thank you for making me so happy.’

The feeling is entirely mutual. ‘I love you.’ _So much_. It still amazes her how much she loves Alex because it doesn’t feel real. It’s the sort of love that she long thought only existed in fiction, and certainly a sort of love that she thought she would never find. She rests her head against Alex’s chest, feels the steady beat of her heart. ‘When are we going to tell people?’

‘Whenever you want.’

Maggie would scream it from the rooftops right now if she could - and technically she could, as her future sister-in-law would likely hear. ‘Tonight? After we get the rings?’

‘Absolutely.’ Alex kisses the top of her head. ‘I was thinking we should go somewhere.’

‘For what?’

‘A vacation. God knows we both deserve one.’

Maggie can only agree. ‘True.’

‘Plus, it’d be a nice way to celebrate our engagement.’

That was also valid. ‘Where do you propose?’

‘Again? Was once not good enough for you?’

Maggie laughs. ‘You’re lame.’

‘You laughed,’ Alex counters.

‘Yes because you’re so lame.’

‘Yet you still want to marry me...who’s lame now?’

‘Still going with you.’ And Maggie wouldn’t have it any other way. ‘But yeah...a vacation would be nice. I’m up for it, wherever you want.’

‘What about Midvale?’ They’d been together for six months yet still hadn’t gone back to Alex’s childhood town. They’d planned on going but work had always made things that little bit difficult, and it was always easier for Eliza to come to them. ‘If you want, of course. The weather should be nice at this time of year and--.’

‘Yes.’ Maggie is sure. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Yeah?’

‘I’ve always wanted to see where you grew up, plus your mom will want to see the rings so of course.’ It was an easy decision, and an exciting one too. Maggie couldn’t wait.

<>

Maggie drives.

Alex falls asleep in the passenger seat, her face adorably smushed up against the window. It doesn’t look comfortable but it looks too peaceful to interrupt, especially after the week they’ve just had.

The craziest week.

The _best_ week.

The craziest and best week _so far_...Maggie’s certain that their wedding week would eclipse that.

 _Wedding_.

She gets butterflies at the thought, and those butterflies multiply at the thought of Alex walking down the aisle, on her way to become her wife.

Of course, it was early days but they’d already discussed dates and the general consensus was a late winter, early spring wedding. They didn’t want to wait, nor was there a point in waiting - they loved each other and they would always love each other, why wait to officially begin that _forever_?

She’d marry Alex right now if she could.

<>

They arrive in Midvale early evening.

Eliza is waiting in the driveway with open arms. ‘There you are!’ 

Alex is the nearest so gets the first hug. ‘Hey mom.’

It’s a short hug, Eliza quickly pulling away so she can see the ring. ‘It’s stunning.’

‘It is, isn’t it?’ Maggie smiles. ‘Your daughter has good taste.’ They’d made the decision to match but it’d been Alex that’d first seen, and suggested, that style. It was simple yet bold, the silver band thick and the rock big.

‘She certainly does,’ Eliza beams.

<>

On the outside, the Danvers family home looks big.

Inside, it feels cosy.

Bookshelves line the walls of the living room, so do numerous certificates and houseplants, but what really grabs Maggie’s attention are the family photographs that are found on, seemingly, every surface. 

She grabs the nearest one, one of Alex as a toddler wearing the most adorable striped sunhat. ‘Look at you, you were so cute!’

Alex arches a brow. ‘ _Were_?’

Maggie grins. ‘Was this the last time you wore pink?’

‘You know the last time I wore pink. It was for your birthday.’

Of course Maggie knew that. How could she ever forget _that_?

Eliza, on the other hand, was oblivious. ‘What was for Maggie’s birthday?’ She asked as she entered the room with a bottle of wine.

And just like that, Alex’s cheeks were turning the colour of that lingerie. ‘Uh, nothing.’

Maggie laughs before coming to her helpless fiancee’s rescue. ‘Concert tickets. We’re seeing _Barenaked Ladies_ next year.’

‘Didn’t you see them recently?’

‘Oh you know us, we can’t get enough _Barenaked Ladies_.’

Alex’s cheeks burn burn even brighter.

<>

From that point onwards, Maggie decides to tone the teasing down. 

It’s Eliza’s house, she wants to be respectful so makes sure to follow her fiancee’s lead, taking her shoes off as they’d entered as well as hanging her jacket neatly on a peg beside Alex’s.

She sits formally on the couch before Alex plonks herself down on her lap. ‘Cuddle me.’

Maggie’s only happy to oblige. ‘Needy much?’ She whispers.

‘When it comes to you? Yeah.’

‘Ah, young love,’ Eliza remarks.

Alex smiles shyly but doesn’t budge.

It’s then Maggie realizes that all of this is new to Alex. Alex has never been in love before and, whilst she may have taken boyfriends to meet her mother, it’s not the same. 

This was another first.

Another first of many, many more to come. 

<>

They spend the night chatting.

It’s way past midnight when they finally haul their suitcases upstairs to Alex’s childhood bedroom, their room for the night.

It’s been ten years since Alex moved out and, seemingly, nothing has changed.

‘Single beds?’

Alex rolls their case to the foot of one of those beds. ‘Mom didn’t have the heart to convert our room into a guest room.’

‘So this is what it looked like when you were growing up?’

Alex nods. ‘Unfortunately.’

Maggie laughs. ‘ _Unfortunately_? I don’t know what you’re talking about, I love seeing how much of a little nerd you were.’ 

‘Were? I thought I still was?’

‘I said _little nerd_. You’re a giant nerd now.’ She takes note of a dusty frame on the desk. ‘Spelling bee champion, why am I not surprised?’

‘I don’t hear you complaining when you need my help writing up reports.’

‘You know my laptop has spellcheck, right? I only ask you you because I think it’s cute to hear you spell out words.’

That only seems to dawn on Alex now. ‘And I’m the nerd?’

‘No. You’re _my_ nerd.’ Her nerd, _forever_ . ‘Is that poster yours or Kara’s?’ She asks, nodding over at _NSYNC_. 

‘Kara’s,’ Alex says. ‘Despite all my delusions, I was never into boy bands.’

‘What about girl bands?’

A shake of the head. ‘Nope. I never really had any celebrity obsessions at all. I, and I know what you’re gonna say, but I was more into reading.’

‘Same.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Her reading habits had died down a little as she’d entered her teens but picked right back up again when she moved in with her aunt. ‘Books and _Pokemon_ . I was really into _Pokemon_.’ 

That reveal prompts Alex to go digging in a desk drawer, eventually pulling out a yellow _Pikachu_ themed GameBoy Colour. ‘Me too.’

It feels like fate. ‘I had exactly the same one.’ It _was_ fate. They were soulmates after all. ‘I had the standard blue one at first but my aunt saw this version in a thrift store and bought it for me. It’ll still be in her house somewhere.’

‘We should go there too,’ Alex says. ‘I’d love to finally meet her, and I don’t want to leave it until the wedding.’

‘She’d love to meet you too.’ Her aunt was already an Alex fan, this meeting was long overdue. ‘Let’s go this summer.’

‘Let’s,’ Alex smiles.

‘So,’ back to the matter at hand. ‘What bed is yours?’

Alex points to the one on the right. ‘That one.’

‘So I’ll take this one.’ She’s about to head over to the other bed but Alex tugs on her arm.

‘Um, no.’

‘You want me to have your bed?’

‘Yes,’ Alex nods. ‘With me.’

‘It’s a single bed,’ Maggie observes.

‘So? You’re small, you’ll fit.’ Alex was serious. And seriously adorable too. ‘And, at the risk of sounding clingy, I’m not sure I can go three nights without cuddling you. Even one seems too much and I don’t want to risk it.’

‘You’re cute.’ _So stinking cute_. ‘And honestly? Same.’

<>

A loud crash wakes her up with a jolt.

‘Hey,’ Alex whispers, pulling Maggie back to her. ‘It’s just thunder.’

Burying her head in her fiancee’s chest as she nestles back down, Maggie now hears the rain battering against the windows. ‘That sounds...bad.’

Alex slips a hand under Maggie’s shirt and gently rubs her back. The silver band of the ring feels cool against skin. ‘It woke me up about a half hour ago.’

‘I thought the weather was supposed to be nice this weekend…’

‘It was.’ Alex presses her lips to Maggie’s forehead. ‘Get back to sleep. It might be nicer come morning.’

So Maggie does, easily in her love’s arms.

Unfortunately, the weather does not rest at all.

Alex is sitting by the window, blanket around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hand, watching the storm. ‘I think we’re going to have to raincheck on the beach today. Quite literally.’

Maggie joins her. ‘Yeah, I think so too.’ The puddles outside are large, the grass submerged in some spots and water runs down the window like a waterfall. ‘And there was me thinking that this was summer.’

‘Midvale gets pretty bad storms,’ Alex states. ‘A few weeks after Kara joined us, we had a pretty bad one. It uneased her a little because it reminded her of her journey to Earth.’

They may have their differences over the past few years (Maggie’s relationship with Kara extended beyond the months she’d been with Alex, with numerous professional run-ins with Supergirl) but Maggie had nothing but admiration for her future sister-in-law. She was glad they’d worked through their issues, glad they were on the same page and even more glad they were becoming friends. After all, they were much alike - they’d both lost their families at a young age, and had both had to find new ones. ‘What was it like when she first moved in?’

Alex laughs. ‘As you can expect. I was a bratty teenager, I didn’t want to share my space with this quirky stranger. It was tough at first, for both of us...it took a while but we finally started getting along.’ A smile tugs at her lips. ‘And now she’s our maid of honor.’

‘Our batshit crazy maid of honor.’

Another laugh. ‘Yeah, sorry about that.’

‘No, it’s fine, I love getting sent a link to a _Pinterest_ board at two in the morning.’ Right now it was endearing and, hell, if Kara was more than happy to bear the brunt of the wedding planning then maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. ‘You know the past few days...they haven’t felt real. But coming here? It’s starting to feel real that we’re getting married, that I’m really going to be a part of this family. And I was thinking that I...I would take your name.’

‘No.’

The firmness of the response takes Maggie by surprise. ‘No?’

‘Maggie Sawyer changed my life, I wouldn’t be who I am without her and I certainly wouldn't ever be this happy,’ Alex says. ‘ _Sawyer_ is important too, she shouldn’t be forgotten. I was thinking we hyphenate.’

‘Danvers-Sawyer?’ That didn’t sound quite right. ‘Or Sawyer-Danvers?’ That, on the other hand, sounded perfect.

And Alex agrees. ‘Sawyer-Danvers. Yeah, I love that.’

Maggie does too. Almost as much as she loves the woman sitting beside her. 

<>

The day ends up being a complete wash out.

It is not, however, a complete waste.

Eliza uses the opportunity to live up to the embarrassing mom stereotype, bringing out the family albums, much to her daughter’s dismay. ‘When you go on your honeymoon, make sure she wears sunscreen.’

‘How old was she there?’

‘Seventeen and thought she knew better.’ 

‘Not much has changed in a decade, huh?’ Maggie grins. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll be making sure she doesn’t burn.’

‘Who says we’ll be going somewhere hot for our honeymoon?’

‘Alex, dear, you don’t need to go somewhere hot to get sunburnt,’ Eliza says.

Maggie snorts. ‘I’m surprised she doesn’t burn by standing too close to the microwave.’

‘Yeah, well, we can’t all be sunkissed goddesses like you,’ Alex retorts before sighing at...something.

‘What?’

Alex shakes her head. ‘Nothing.’

It doesn’t seem like _nothing_ but Maggie decides not to press her on it for the time being.

A few minutes later, Alex excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

A few minutes after that, Maggie gets a text. From Alex.

_If we don’t get to the beach then I won’t get to see you sunbathing in that bikini :(_

<>

Board games were big in the Danvers household.

That was something that Maggie had always figured from the game nights and that theory was indeed proven right as she was shown the cupboard that housed a plethora of boxed games.

‘Maggie’s the guest, she can pick,’ Eliza says.

Maggie smiles, looking for the _Monopoly_ and finding five different versions - Kara only had two, the standard and the _Game of Thrones_ one. As always, Maggie opts for the traditional.

Alex sighs. ‘Great.’

‘You scared of getting beat, babe?’ _Monopoly_ was always her go-to, the one game she’d almost always win at - and also a game at which Alex sucked.

‘I’m not going to get beat,’ Alex replies. ‘I’m going to get annihilated.’

Maggie turns to Eliza. ‘You’re good at _Monopoly_?’

Her future mother-in-law shrugs. ‘I’m okay.’

‘No. Don’t believe that. She’s really good. And ruthless,’ Alex tugs at Maggie’s sleeve. ‘It’s not too late to pick another game.’

‘Love,’ Maggie loves calling her love _love_ , loves it more than anything in the world, ‘It’s fine. I like a challenge, and I’m sure that I can hold my own against her.’

The confidence was misplaced.

Whilst she fared much better than her fiancee, who had quickly declared bankruptcy, she still wasn’t a match for Mama Danvers. ‘That’ll be three hundred.’

Maggie looks at her dwindling bundle of bills and grimaces. It’s not unaffordable but she can’t afford to land on another one of Eliza’s many, many squares. She hands the bills over and silently prays to recoup some of that with the next throw of the die.

It’s a seven and, once again, Eliza lands on a safe square. _Community Chest_. ‘Income tax return. Collect $20.’

‘A corrupt government, what a surprise,’ Maggie mutters.

‘What was that dear?’

She smiles at Eliza. ‘Nothing.’

Alex nudges her arm. ‘Hey, I work for the government.’

‘Yes,’ Maggie nods. ‘I am aware of that, I saw how you got out of that ticket for running a red.’

‘Alexandra!’

Alex raises her hands in defence. ‘It was one red light and the intersection was quiet. Why the hell should I sit when I could be moving?’

‘Because it’s the law?’ Maggie counters.

‘Oh please, you turn on your siren to avoid sitting in traffic.’

‘And? I’m allowed to.’

‘Yes, in an emergency, not when you’re going to _Target_.’

Maggie smirks, returning her attention to the game. She rolls an eight, also landing on a _Community Chest_ square. This time she’s lucky. ‘You have won second place in a beauty contest. Collect $10.’

The card is snatched out of her hand. ‘Excuse me? Only second place?’ Alex tosses the card over her shoulder. ‘What a load of bullshit.’

 _Oh, she’s really lucky indeed_.

<>

After the _Great Monopoly Murder of 2017_ , Eliza pulls Maggie aside as Alex tidies up.

‘Come with me. I want to show you something.’

Maggie duly follows.

They go upstairs into the little office. Eliza crouches by the bottom drawer of the desk and takes out a small leather box. ‘This,’ she opens it carefully, revealing a silver watch, ‘Was Jerimiah’s.’

‘It’s beautiful.’ Maggie has always been fond of timepieces and this one was especially nice - which was not surprising given that this was a _Rolex_.

‘He saved for a while to buy this yet ultimately stopped wearing because it was, and I quote, _too nice to wear_ ,’ Eliza chuckles before offering the box to Maggie. ‘It's yours now.’

 _Whoa_. ‘Eliza, I couldn’t I--.’

‘My husband wanted to give it to whoever would take Alex’s hand in marriage, as a thank you for taking care of his little girl,’ Eliza smiles. ‘He would love you to have this.’

‘I…’ Maggie doesn’t know what to say. She’s touched, on the verge of tears as she accepts the gift, seeing her reflection in the perfectly polished piece. ‘Thank you. This means a lot.’ _Rolexes_ cost thousands of dollars. ‘But this is too much, I haven’t done anything,’ she says, attempting to hand it back.

Eliza is having none of it. ‘You have. You make our daughter so unbelievably happy every day. So please,’ she cups Maggie’s cheeks. ‘Take it.’ And before there can be any further protest, she walks away, leaving Maggie in awe.

‘Always, Jeremiah,’ she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek. ‘I will _always_ take care of her.’

<>

The rain lets up overnight.

And starts back up again in the morning.

It’s not a downpour but it’s off putting. ‘What do you wanna do today?’

Maggie stares out of the window, watching droplets splash into driveway puddles. ‘I don’t mind, it’s up to you.’

‘The movie theater is a ten minute walk away,’ Alex snakes her arms around Maggie’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. ‘And I’ve never made out with a girl in the back row there.’

Another first. Maggie smiles. ‘What’s on?’

‘I have absolutely no idea,’ she nuzzles Maggie’s neck. ‘I’m sure we’ll still have a good time though.’

And they do.

It’s the theater’s last showing of the most recent _Fast and Furious_ movie and the screening is predictably quiet. In fact, they’re they only two people sat in the fifty person auditorium, allowing Alex to provide a running commentary of how inaccurate the science of the movie is - nitpicking fictional portrayals has always been their thing, Alex with the science-y stuff and Maggie with the cop stuff.

‘Nope, no way.’

‘Yeah good luck pulling that off in real life.’

‘God she’s gorgeous.’

That little comment makes Maggie smile the most. Watching Alex embrace her sexuality has been a joy and it’s the little things like her commenting on pretty actresses that she loves the most - especially as she can see a certain pattern emerging. ‘I love that your type is women that can kick your ass.’

‘Strong women are sexy.’

Maggie bites her lip. ‘We need another sparring session soon, don’t we?’

Alex hums. ‘We do.’

‘Next week?’

The answer is definite. ‘Absolutely.’

<>

It’s easy to see where Alex gets her love of reading.

The book shelves in the house are packed and stacked with well-thumbed paperbacks and the occasional hardback.

Eliza explains that they built their library mostly from thrift stores.

Eliza also encourages Maggie to help herself, to borrow as many as she wishes.

As much as Maggie has always enjoyed reading, she had in recent years, found it hard to settle down with a book and switch off. That was, however, until Alex came into her life. Now, they spent most nights reading together in bed before they turned off the lights.

In so many ways, Alex done wonders for her stress levels.

As the aforementioned fiancee showered upstairs, Maggie was curled up on the couch with one of the books she was planning on taking home with her.

She nearly jumps at the gentle tap on her shoulder. 

‘Hey,’ Alex grins.

‘I thought you were in the shower?’

Alex dodges the question, tugging at Maggie’s arm. ‘Follow me.’

And so she does, wondering if Alex would dare lead her into the bathroom and suggest they take a shower together when her mother was under the same roof.

That doesn’t happen.

Instead they bypass the bathroom completely, heading straight to the bedroom where a red and white checkered blanket is spread out in the middle of the floor. Tealights sit on top of it alongside a hamper, a bottle of rose and two glasses. ‘I thought we’d have a picnic indoors since we couldn’t make it to the beach.’

Reasons like this are why Maggie fell so hopelessly in love with this woman. ‘ _Stunt_ ,’ Maggie remarks, noting the _Barenaked Ladies_ track playing in the background. ‘Their best album.’

‘I found my old CDs under my bed,’ Alex says. ‘As well as a couple of old emo journals if you want to laugh at teenage me.’

‘I do and I don’t,’ Maggie cozies into her fiancee’s side. ‘Because adult Alex Danvers? She’s amazing.’

Not just _amazing_.

 _Extraordinary_.

And Maggie can’t wait to spend the rest of her falling more and more in love with the extraordinary Alex Danvers.


End file.
